Namida
Namida (Kanji: 涙'; ''English: '''Teardrop) is one of the 9 members of Mumyō. She is a B-class criminal with descent from the Uchiha Clan, yet she is a missing-nin from the Hidden Rain Village rather than the Hidden Leaf Village. Her envy and jealousy are LEGENDARY; as a result, she has been titled as the Green-Eyed Uchiha (Romaji: Ryokugano Uchiha; Kanji: 緑眼のうちは) in the Bingo Book that is compiled and distributed by the Shinobi Union. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Background and History Namida is a descendant of an Uchiha who defected from the Hidden Leaf Village during the Third Shinobi World War. Because of her Uchiha ancestry, Namida was a genius. She graduated from the Academy at the age of 8, became a Chūnin at the age of 10, and was promoted into a Jonin at the age of 12! However, both Namida and others were unaware of Uchiha ancestry. Consequently, when Namida awakened her Sharingan during a mission, her paranoid but far from unusual teammates assumed that she was a sleeper agent or spy from the Hidden Leaf and attempted to murder her on the spot! Fortunately for Namida, during her teammates' attempt to murder her, AI and Umeji just so happened to chance upon her. At Umeji's behest, AI protected her while Umeji routed her teammates. Subsequently, AI offered her a chance to become a member of Mumyō and she accepted the offer out of gratitude towards and infatuation with Umeji. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Ninjutsu Katon: Issuinoyume The Katon: Issuinoyume (Kanji: 火遁・一炊の夢; English: Fire Release: An Empty Dream) is a ninjutsu where one uses the Fire Release to transform one's chakra into Nightmarish Flames (Romaji: Akumuen; Kanji: 悪夢炎) that produce the Fear Release (Romaji: Kyōton; Kanji: 恐遁) whenever they are subjected to Shape Transformation. It allows one to generate the Immortal Flames of Samādhi (Romaji: Sammai no Fumetsuen; Kanji: 三昧の不滅炎) by molding an amount of one's chakra in a manner where the chakra possesses a larger amount of spiritual energy than physical energy and then subjecting that chakra to a Nature Transformation into a Fire Release. Notably, unlike a conventional fire, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi do not burn. Instead, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi convert an entity from an actuality into a possibility by utilizing its excess of spiritual energy to seize physical energy from the entity. As a result, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are able to decompose a jutsu from a body of physical and spiritual energy into just a body of spiritual energy and thereby negate the jutsu. And they are also able to deprive an individual of his or her physical energy and thereby debilitate an entity with enough fatigue to either incapacitate or even kill the individual. In addition, because the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are not a result of combustion, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are incapable of being smothered. Unfortunately, because the bond that binds physical energy to natural energy and spiritual energy in senjutsu is far too powerful to be broken by the force of spiritual energy alone, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are useless against senjutsu. Weaponry Kiku-ichimonji The Kiku-ichimonji (Kanji: 菊一文字; English: Chrysanthemum-Straight Line) are a group of 13 katana which were forged for the Fire Daimyō. Each of the Kiku-ichimonji were forged by a different swordsmith, but they were all forged in the same style and way; as a result, every Kiku-ichimonji is nigh-identical to every other Kiku-ichimonji. The Kiku-ichimonji in Namida's possession is the Fukuoka Nobufusa (Kanji: 福岡, 信房), for Umeji's Kiku-ichimonji is the Kiku-ichimonji that was forged by the the blacksmith Nobufusa and in the town of Fukuoka. Like all Kiku-ichimonji, the Fukuoka Nobufusa is a chakra blade imbued with a Space-Time Ninjutsu which allows it to "cut" anyone and even anything by teleporting whatever is "cut" by it. Battles WIP... Trivia *WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411